


Just slippin' on by on LSD

by Crab_Lad



Series: Reverse au [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drug Use, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Role Reversal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Woodstock, all my knowledge comes from legends of tomorrow ok, and short, probably, reverse au, this turned out to be angsty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: title from lake shore drive by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah. :)Woodstock. 1969.





	Just slippin' on by on LSD

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from my fandom Gramps. You know who you are.

**Woodstock. 1969**

When he had been sent to this particular event, Azirfell didn't understand why. The overall message of it was peace, love, and joy. But Hell saw the drugs and the sex as hedonistic, as lust and unbiblical. Load of bollocks that was, there was nothing unbiblical about celebrating love. Though, Azirfell wasn't really one to judge. He had fallen for not wanting to fight, so he wasn't quite sure what was or wasn't biblical. 

No, if he was being honest, Hell most likely sent him here because they thought him too daft to handle it. They expected him to fail everything he did because they saw him as "weak". He wasn't stupid, he could see how they treated him, how they looked at him as though he were lower than all of them. It was ironic, they all had fallen for reasons that were horrible and vile, if anything they were below him. They loved to kill and threaten and tortue. Azirfell just wanted a better life for all those who couldn't find it for themselves. 

Woodstock was lovely. There were hundreds and hundreds of people dressed in loose, colorful clothing, smoke was thick in the air and everyone was in a joyous mood. The music was quite good too, even if it wasn't his cup of tea. There seemed to be just an overwhelming sense of love and happiness all around. The humans were all too high to notice, but the grass in the park turned greener because of it. Azirfell partook in some of the... activities happening. He indulged in humanity, he thought this was a peak human experience. 

He had kept his hair short, but had let the white curls reach down just below his ears. It was a messy mop of hair on his head, but it was hidden by the large pale blue flower crown he had picked up somewhere. The bell bottom jeans weren't his favorite item of clothing, but it was necessary to fit in. The blue shirt was a bit different from his usual tight vest, but he quite liked the macrame vest.

The drugs were also something he hadn't realized would've been better than they seemed. The first drug he every tried (it was a celebration after all) had been LSD. But it had been too much for him, leaving him reeling and feeling sick when it passed through. He had stuck to weed after that. That felt better, it left him feeling slow and sluggish, in a more calm mood. Other such activities, he didn't take part in, waiting for a specific being to arrive. 

It took two days for Crowley to find him. 

"Azirfell?" the bewildered angel had replied, staring at the demon from behind their big round hippie sunglasses. Their hair was straight, falling in bangs at the top, and the rest falling just below their armpits. Crowley was wearing a loose billowy white shirt, with bright red pants that were wide and open on the bottom. On their feet they wore silver heels, but somehow they looked comfortable.

Azirfell brightened up, pulling his arm away from the woman he was talking to in order to wrap it around Crowley. 

"Hello, dove," he hummed, pressing himself against Crowley. "You look lovely."

The angel smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. "Are you high," they asked, dropping their hand.

Azirfell hummed, leaning against them to stare up into their golden eyes. "Mhm." 

There was a small second before Crowley pulled away from him. The demon whined at the loss but didn't push, if Crowley moved then they had a reason to. 

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask, a lazy smile resting on his face. The sunlight made the angel's hair glow and it almost looked as if their head was on fire. He really wanted to reach out and sooth a hand through it. It looked so soft. 

Crowley frowned, "I'm here on... unofficial business. Heaven wants me somewhere amongst the protests but I can to see what all of this was really about." 

It made sense, Crowley honestly did the bare minimum of what heaven asked. Aziraphale usually took care of that for them due to their arrangement.

He hummed again, eyes closing against the sun. At the moment he felt weightless, free. 

"Dear," he muttered, stepping closer and opening his eyes, "would you care to join me?" 

The angel lifted a perfect eyebrow, arching above their glasses, "For what?" 

Azirfell's gaze slid down, stopping to linger on Crowley's lips and neck. Without thinking the demon licked his bottom lip, but he stayed with it, dragging his gaze all the way down the angel's body and back up.

Crowley's gaze darkened, cheeks turning red and pupils dilating. But they stepped back a little, crossing their arms. 

"Will you sober up, please, rat?" 

"I'm a mouse," Aziraphale grumbled as he sobered himself up. He pitied the poor man or woman who got a heart attack from a suddenly reforming joint.

For a moment, they remained silent as everything dawned on him. 

He stepped back creating space, "I'm sorry." 

Azirfell had overstepped, breaking his own rule. 

"If things weren't how they were, I would say yes." 

Then the angel had vanished. 

Azirfell let out a sigh, his flower crown slipping down. He huffed before turning back to the festivities but without the same enthusiasm as before. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! go check out my main fic for my reverse au, and check out my tumblr @goodalexomens


End file.
